Because fire hydrants are located in nearly every neighborhood, sabotage of fire hydrants is a constant risk. This can create a serious issue concerning possible contamination of municipal water supplies. A common approach to protecting municipal water systems includes heightening security at central sites, such as reservoirs, treatment plants, and pumping stations. These measures, however, fail to address the problem of drinking water contamination by terrorists attacking a water supply by way of easily accessible fire hydrants.
The public is typically unaware that fire hydrants are connected to the municipal drinking water system. A hydrant, which is capable of passing hundreds of gallons per minute, could provide a way of injecting large volumes of chemical contaminants into the water system. Further, since hydrants are located in the communities they serve, such acts of terrorism could evade treatment, monitoring, and other protective measures presently in place.
Conventional methods of protecting fire hydrants require a separate operation to unlock or disarm a protection device of the fire hydrant, such as a unique cap or cover. Typically, these methods require that fire fighters have possession of a unique key or other device to remove the protection device. Only after the protection device has been removed or disabled are the fire fighters able to connect a fire hose to the hydrant.
A problem with conventional fire hydrant protection devices is a result of the protection itself. A fire fighter must carry a key or disabling device to permit access to the water supply being protected. Without the key, the water supply cannot be accessed by the protected hydrant. This can result in a loss of critical time that could be used to extinguish the existing fire. Further, if the protection device is a loose piece which can require refitting, the device may not be recovered and reinstalled until after the emergency is over, thus eliminating the benefit of protecting the hydrant. Accordingly, a need exists for improved fire hydrant protection systems.